


6

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

This one's a little complicated. It was a 6 word story challenge. The initial line was by @pinkpines and everything after is a back and forth between me and @noneatnonedotcom  


\----------------  


‘Uh, Mabel… this isn’t your bed…”

“It is when you’re in it.”

“hey um m…..mable d…don’t grab that”

“Why?” Mabel whispered. “Feel too good?”

“because turnabout’s fair play” he replied

A finger touched his butthole. “Yep.”

“oh well now it’s a challenge”

Dipper’s prostate disagreed with his mouth.

mabel sudently felt very very full

Dipper faltered at her seductive moan.

“just keep calm” he thought panicking 

Sensing weakness, Mabel flipped them over.

they kept rolling………… right off the bed [7 words cuz none can't count :P]  


Despite pain, this didn’t stop them.

quite frankly, mable was normaly rougher

So Dipper decided to fuck harder.

rythmic hammering, the sounds of love

Tension coiling within them, orgasms impending.

a hushed proclomation of love. loudly repeated 

With lips meeting, the final moment

“hey mabel?” “i totaly won that!”

Nuzzling his neck, “We both did”

and they lived happily ever after 

  



End file.
